


Training Kiss

by tenderyeol



Series: My Love: short story compilation [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, friendship with a bit of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderyeol/pseuds/tenderyeol
Summary: In which the possibility of a rumoured kiss is actually not a possibility, but a fact.





	1. Rumour

It was a quite relaxing day in EXO's dorms.

Only Yixing was away in China, busy with schedules, leaving the rest of the group in Korea.

Kyungsoo, Jongin and Jongdae were already asleep, Minseok and Sehun were talking about Luhan like two new best friends who just found out they have an ex-husband in common, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were playing video games and Junmyeon was scrolling through social media, something part of his duties as a leader.

Junmyeon was looking for something in particular this time though, a post he had seen several times in his career as an EXO member, something he kept forgetting to talk to his members about...

It was kind of tiring to see so many rumours, especially about the members who had left and the possibility of couples existing inside the group of talented boys.

Getting up with courage he didn't know where he got from, the leader went towards the best friends who were playing video games.

It was pretty much sad to ask them to stop as they were really happy.

Both had been really busy with schedules and missed playing around like the true beagle line members they are.

Baekhyun was currently winning whatever it was he was playing with Chanyeol so he sighed and pouted when the older friend asked them to pause the game. He damn well knew the scores were going to turn around.

"So we have been together for five years already and I always wanted to ask you both this really important question," Suho started with a serious face.

"Are you going to get emotional on us? Because if yes, maybe it's time for you to sleep hyung," Baekhyun joked and Chanyeol hit him, noticing that the older was being serious.

"Okay, this might be hard for you guys to listen but for years I have seen a post on social networks saying that you guys kissed, as in kissed mouth to mouth. Back in your training days," Sehun and Minseok had stopped talking, Chanyeol and Baekhyun had their eyes wide open and Junmyeon gulped for strength "Is it true?"


	2. Reality

Chanyeol woke up and felt warmer than last night so he knew Baekhyun had broken the promise.

"I told you to sleep on your bed silly, no cuddling! After all this years the question has come, what if they came inside? They would just assume we're dating,"

Baekhyun was mentally prepared for it though.

"I knew you would complain but it was too cold okay, not my fault you're warm,"

The eight boys met in the kitchen and Junmyeon video-called Yixing so he could know what was going on too.

It was now time to explain.

"So, as you all know Baekhyun and I used to train together but Baekhyun was a trainee for a shorter period of time," Chanyeol started serious yet nervous "To be honest I've been mentally preparing myself for this question because I knew that it might come one day so here it goes..."

"Yes, we kissed," Baekhyun said with an unusual serious look in his face "However it was kind of an accident and no, we're not dating,"

Jongdae screamed with happiness and Kyungsoo lazily disappeared into his room, only to come back with money on his hand.

"You guys made a bet?" Baekhyun and Chanyeol asked at the same time with eyes wide open, the rest of the members laughed at their similarities.

"A year ago I went into your room and you guys were sleeping in the same bed," Kyungsoo said and Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun jokingly, he had warned him "So I told Jongdae that and he had the idea to make a bet,"

"I said that you guys weren't dating, that it was just friendly, like me and Minseok hyung sometimes do, even Jongin and Kyungsoo do that sometimes!" the latter suddenly had his deadly look on "But Kyungsoo said that you guys were always too close and jealous about each other and all that so I won the bet,"

"Okay so moving on, explain please," Minseok said, trying to step up.

"Back in our training days, there was this day when Baekhyun was really getting on my nerves because he wouldn't shut up. He was nervous and walking around and talking to himself and since we were alone in the room and everything I tried had failed I-I kissed him,"

"I really wasn't expecting it! I have to say, it actually calmed me down," Baekhyun tried to help Chanyeol and absolutely failed.

"Hyung, do you realize how bad that sounds?" Sehun warned since Chanyeol seemed pretty much speechless.

"Okay so they kissed, what's the matter? And what if they were dating? What if any of us was dating another member? We will always have our brotherly friendship no matter what, let's not worry about such things!" Yixing finally spoke from the other side of the screen.

"You know, Lay hyung is right; let's just never hide stuff from each other again, even if it's a kiss or a relationship," Jongin said to everyone's surprise.

With that, the nine boys promised that no matter what, trust would always be the most important thing in that house, their home.

The big and comfortable home their friendship was.

                                                                                      **_The End_**


End file.
